Alex the Lion
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: A story of Alex and told in his point of view.


This story is told in Alex's point of view.  
ALEX THE LION  
One day while I was walking to my car, I heard something. So i went to check it out. As i was looking around something hit me. It was a tranquilizer! I soon fell asleep. Hours pass...I woke in a...a box! No! This is just like what happened in the first movie! I looked out of the hole on one of the sides of the box. I saw a sign that looked like it said Africa! Really? I just got an awesome life style going on here! Anna! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO AFRICA! Oh well, I had a frown on my face. I was mad. To pass time i went back to sleep. Then i thought well at least i will see my family again...  
I woke up an a reserve but not the one i was born into. It was a dessert dry land. There was not a soul in sight. Great now if i don't find food in the next three days i will either die or go crazy for a couple of days then die. That's great. Awesome! Fantastic! Geez... I hope the others get here fast.  
A week later... WHOA! I FEEL LIKE GOING TO THE OLYMPICS! DOING SOME RUNNING! YA!...Ok... What just happened? Oh no! I'm going crazy! ANNA! PLEASE STOP TORTURING ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO CRAZY! I said as i fell to my knees. My mane was so clean and well conditioned! But now it is a mess! Then i went back to crazy... WHOA! I'M RUNNING! I'M RUNNING! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I'M GOING BUT I'M RUNNING! I stopped. My claws were out and i smelt...STEAK! I IMMEDIATELY ran to the smell. I saw a zebra, hippo, giraffe, tiger, AND StEaK! I ran to one of the animals. I was now on top of the jaguar. I saw one of the other animals move closer. I growled, then let out a roar. I looked at my steak. It looked delicious! Wait...Gia? Oh no! I almost ate Gia? Now i am completely crazy! Then i felt something hit my side and it pinned me too the ground. It nearly knocked me unconscious. I looked up to see Vitaly had went in Big Brother Overprotective Mode. He snarled at me. I snarled back. Crazy mode coming... I reached to bite his neck. But something pulled me away from him. It was that hippo. She then grabbed a stick. I knew what was coming. She was going to knock me out cold. So pretended to act normal and fine. They believed me and when she loosened her grip I hit her and ran far enough to not get tackled. Everyone looked at me like i was crazy. Of course i was. I let out yet another roar... After the roar i was back to normal but i don't know how long. " Gia i'm sorry. i-i-i did'nt mean too i-i-i want to eat..." Great in the middle of a sentence and i go crazy...i raced towards the jaguar...Then something yet again hit me. i took it out of my chest, since that was were it hit me, and you wouldn't believe what it was. A tranquilizer. I fell to the ground and took one last look. Every living thing i saw was horrified. I can't believe this is a story Anna...Then i fell asleep.  
I woke up. i had a bandage rapped around my chest where the dart hit me. I went to pick up my hand when i noticed it was strapped to the ground. i was in the train car.  
" AHHHHHHH! What is going on? " The door flew open. To my relief it was Marty and Gia. I could see the others but didn't pay ant attention to them. " Alex? " Marty asked me. " What? " I said as i tried to get the straps undone. " Are you ok? " Gia asked, then Marty asked " Alex what do you remember? " I looked at him confused. " What do you mean what do i remember? You was there. You should know? And why am i strapped to the floor? I'm FREAKING OUT MARTY! F-R-E-A-K-I-N-G O-U-T! " I said with wide eyes. Marty laughed. ' Why are you laughing?' I thought. He looked at me and said " Dude, you were not yourself when we found you. You went all crazy wild or something. We shot you with a tranquilizer that the penguins had. When we brought you back to the train you went all mood swingin'. So we strapped you down. You soon fell asleep and...here we are." I looked at Marty like i was about to eat him. He freaked out and left slowly. " So ya that is it bye bud..! " Now that he is gone, " Hey Gia, can you please unstrap me? Please? " i asked her. She smiled at me. Then untied me. I decided to freak her out so when she unstrapped me, i pounced on her. She looked at me scared. Then i licked her cheek. She blushed then smiled. " I'm sorry about what happened. " I told her. '' It is ok. You were not you when we found you. " She said. And that makes it ok? Cool...Then Vitaly came in. He was not a happy kitty. Since he saw me on top of Gia he thought of the worst. Yup, he thought i was attacking her. It wouldn't seem to be a surprise since i did try to eat her in Africa. " Alex... " He snarled. He then grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall. " Whoa whoa whoa whoa...! Hold on there Vitaly. " " Don't you dare touch Gia ever again. Do you understand? " " Ya sure uh? Vitaly you do know i wasn't attacking her right? " I said. I was 3ft. off the ground. He put me back down. Still snarling at me, and left. " Well that was- well-um. " Gia laughed.  
Then Gia changed the subject. " So, what made you go off like that? "  
" What do you mean? " i asked. I think she was talking about me going crazy.  
" Well, " I started, " It started in Madagascar when i had not eaten in 3 days. Marty got me to run and get my blood pumping, and thus is went crazy." I finished. She looked somewhat amazed. " Well at least your back now. " She said getting closer to me. I pushed her away from me a bit. I was not in the mood to play a game. ( patty cake was the game. ) " Ok, " She said, " But it is only fair if i do this. " She leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back. Then she left. Now i was alone in the train car. So decided to play eye spy with Anna.  
Alex: I spy with my little eye?... A walrus.  
Anna: What? How do you see a walrus? We are not in Antarctica.  
Alex: Well then you try being in a train car with nothing to do but talk to the person writing the story.  
Anna:I think you mean Author or Narrator.?  
Alex: What ever. I know! I am going to do Trapeze American with Gia. And there's nothing you can do about it...  
Anna: I can make you do nothing and fall asleep but since i don't want to write anymore and i am getting tired you can have your little fun time with her...:^3  
THE END 


End file.
